Devil and Vampire
by ninako-yume
Summary: Un démon qui fait un contrat avec un vampire pas en échange de son âme mais pour être mordu ! Et il y prend plaisir en plus ! Un cours One-shoot sur notre couple préférées CielxSébas qui est devenue maintenant une fic !
1. Chapter 1

**_Coucou ! Mon premier One-Shoot est enfin publier ! Il était dans ma tête depuis un moment alors j'ai essayer de le mettre sur papier ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Le jeune Ciel dormait fermement.<p>

Il semblait calme et apaisé de l'extérieur, mais si on s'approcher et observer son visage de plus près, on verrait que ses sourcils étaient plissés, et que ses dents étaient légèrement acérés formant une petite grimace. Il avait l'air de faire tout sauf un beau rêve.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se releva brusquement de son sommeil avec un cri étouffé puis se mis une main dans les cheveux, reprenons doucement sa respiration.

« Sébastian » dit-il dans un petit chuchotement

« Oui, jeune maître ? »

Surpris de voir que son majordome était déjà à ses côtés, le Jeune compte sursauta légèrement. Mais voyant que celui-ci attendait une réponse, il détourna la tête et garda silence. Il se perdit dans ses pensées oubliant la présence de son majordome.

_Ma gorge est sèche, mon corps est brûlant, mes crocs me démangent….je veux du sang. Je sais que je dois patienter, retenir cette soif…non, la scellé. Mais je ne peux plus. __Nous, la société vampirique aristocratique ne somme constituer que d'une vingtaine de personnes, ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup. Mais, il y a bien une raison pour que nous soyons si peu, et elle est que nous pouvons soumettre les démons à notre service. Les humains eux peuvent faire un contrat avec un démon en échange de leurs âmes. Nous aussi nous devons passer un contrat avec eux, sauf que pour nous ce n'est pas l'âme qu'ils veulent en échange, mais le simple fait qu'on les mordre. Ceci nous rend la tâche plus facile vus que nous n'apprécions guère nous nourrir de sang d'animaux ou bien de comprimés de sang instantané faites à partir de sang provenant d'on ne sait où. Nous nous nourrissons de sang une à 3 fois par mois, nous pouvons bien sûr nous nourrir de nourriture humaine, mais ça n'a pas le même plaisir et satisfaction que nous procure le sang. Le sang nous renforce, nous soutiens et nous permet de nous sentir mieux. Nous n'avons ni pouvoir, ni pouvons vivre l'éternité mais le simple fait de soumettre les démons par nos crocs nous place à la haute société et nous rend vénérés. Quant aux démons, je ne sais pas pourquoi il accepte de passer un contrat pour devenir servant d'un maître juste pour être mordus, mais il parait que les crocs d'un vampire leurs apportent autant de satisfaction que de dévorer une âme….ou même meilleur._

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix douce et charmante.

« Jeune maître ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« ….non, je vais bien » Répondit-il d'une voit neutre.

Ciel détourna ses yeux pour faire face à ceux du beau ténébreux, puis les déplaça doucement pour les arrêter sur sa nuque en ne dissimulant pas son désir d'y plonger ses crocs ce qui fit sourire le majordome.

« Vous avez soif non ? »

« …non » Nia-t-il tout en fixant la nuque de Sébastian.

« Vos yeux trompent vos paroles, pourquoi essayer vous de retenir votre soif ? » Demanda le majordome tout en s'approchant.

« C'est juste que c'est la fin du mois et j'ai déjà bu 4 fois de ton sang…. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Quand votre cœur est frustré, votre soif s'agrandit. Et c'est du devoir du majordome de la famille Phantomhive de répondre aux souhaits et envies de son maître. »

Après s'être approché jusqu'au bord du lit, il se mit à genoux et tourna la tête. Il approcha un doigt à sa nuque et enfonça son angle doucement laissant descendre un petit filet de sang.

« Servez-vous jeune maître » Sourit-il en offrant sa nuque.

« Je me demande si ce sont tes envies ou les miennes à laquelle tu réponds »

Le majordome ne répondit rien, laissant apparaître une nouvelle fois un sourire à ses lèvres. Ciel sortit de ses couvertures puis se mit sur ces genoux en face de Sébastian tout en se tenant toujours sur son lit. Il mit sa main sur la joue de celui-ci la caressant doucement tout en poussant les mèches qui y étaient tombés. Il fixa quelques secondes les yeux de Sébastian puis se mit à observait chaque trait, chaque détail de son visage. Il se retrouva fasciner comme à chaque fois par sa beauté.

« Vous êtes vraiment un vampire, ou devrai-je dire un maître extrêmement doux » Constata Sebastian, en affichant un sourire pour le moins chaleureux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Avant de me mordre, votre toucher sur moi deviens toujours plus doux...en plus de cela vous me regarder d'une manière qui est si différente de vous qu'on aurait une toute autre personne »

« De quoi parles-tu ? De quelle manière je te regarde ? » Interrogea Ciel, en essayant d'oublier la première partie de la phrase du brun, se sentant trop embarrasser rien que d'y pensé.

« Vous ne vous êtes peut être pas rendu compte, mais à chaque fois que vous me mordez, vous me regardez toujours avec cette tendresse et cette gentillesse dans les yeux »

Le jeune compte rougit légèrement puis se reprit vite et remis son masque froid.

« Dis-moi Sébastian, qui a été ton premier maître vampirique ? »

« Vous » Répondit celui-ci avec un éternel sourire.

Ciel détourna les yeux pour cacher sa joie mais notre diable de majordome ne put sans effort la remarquer. Sébastian attira Ciel sur son cou, lui mettant le visage face au filet de sang qui descendait ce qui réveilla la soif de l'enfant qui approcha son visage dangereusement de la nuque de celui-ci. Il lécha d'abord sa peau blanche et douce puis enfonça ses crocs doucement.

Il était en train de boire du sang, pas n'importe lequel, celui de son diable de majordome. Il était délicieux. Très délicieux. Une explosion de saveur s'était fait dans sa bouche : doux, épicé, brûlant froid, amer, sucré. C'était le paradis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait son sang mais il y prenait toujours autant de plaisir. Il serra son étreinte sur les bras du majordome pour ensuite remonter à ses épaules et enfin ses cheveux. Ces cheveux étaient si doux et soyeux qu'il se mit à les caresser aux lieux de les tirer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se détacha pour reprendre son souffle. Il fut étonné quand il vit que Sébastian était essoufflé lui aussi.

« huf…j''y pensais depuis un moment mais les démons ne se fatiguent pas normalement...Ils peuvent rester autant qu'il veulent en retenant leur souffle sans se lasser non? »

« Oui, mais l'effet d'être mordu nous rend certaines capacités restreinte, car le plaisir que nous procure d'être mordus nous rend aussi vulnérable qu'un humain pendant ce temps »

« Je vois… »

Ciel était rouge. Même s'il avait essayé de le cacher en entendant son majordome dire qu'il trouver du plaisir à être mordus.

« Si c'est ça alors je vais m'en arrêter là pour aujourd'hui » dit-il en commençant à enlever ses mains des cheveux de Sébastian.

« Non. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi. C'est de mon devoir de servir mon maître »

« Encore avec ça. Pourquoi tu n'admets pas que c'est pour ton propre intérêt ? Mais si tu y tiens, je crois que je pourrai te vider de ton sang ce soir.» Ricana Ciel avec un sourire en coin.

« Comme vous voudrez. Je suis à vous » Répliqua Sebastian d'un amusé.

« Franchement… »

Il agrippa le visage du brun pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers son cou, pour y replonger ses crocs et découvrir de nouvelles saveurs.

**_Votre avis ...?_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_J'ai décider de faire une deuxième partie pour mon One-shoot "Devil and Vampire" ! Je remercie beaucoup tout ce qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires , sa m'à fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à vos commentaire encourageant que j'ai poster cette deuxième partie. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la transformer en une fic ou non, cela dépendra de votre avis sur ce chapitre et aussi de mon cerveau pour imaginer la suite -' Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et pardonnez moi en avance s'il y à des fautes d'orthographes !_**

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine était maintenant passé depuis que j'ai mordu Sebastian. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler comme dans les fois précédentes, ce qui à laisser Sébastian à moitié vidé de son sang. Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir laissé ma soif et ses remarques prendre le dessus sur ma propre raison, mais je ne le regrette pas...car c'était la première fois que j'ai pu me sentir autant vivant. Son sang s'écoulant dans mes veines, ses pensées à ce moment-là me traversaient, j'avais l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Si en lui buvant la moitié de son sang je me sentais ainsi, je me demande ce que je ressentirais si j'aller plus loin…? Non, je pense que je vais essayer de me passer de son sang pendant quelque temps, sinon la prochaine fois je risquerai de…<em>

« Vous semblez distrait, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par la voix de son majordome, il semblait le fixait attentivement depuis un moment. Sans lui répondre, il prit la tasse de thé qui se trouvait en face de lui puis la porta à ses lèvres, il ferma ses yeux et inspira la douce odeur sucré qui s'en échapper puis bu enfin une gorgée. Quand il la reposa, il détourna son regard pour le poser dans celui du majordome.

« Tu es toujours aussi pale depuis ce jour, tu devrai te reposer »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, jeune maître. Inutile de vous inquiéter »

Il affichait un sourire quelque peu narquois, mais malgré ça son visage montrer de la fatigue. Le compte l'observa pendant un moment puis se décida enfin de répondre.

« N'essaye pas de le cacher. Même si tu es un démon, tes capacités sont restreintes pendant que tu es mordu. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit. Si c'était un humain, il serait déjà mort» Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir pendant un moment, puis continua.« Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, approche toi »

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez le faire ? »

« T'as tout compris »

« Mais, habituellement vous ne le faites que pendant que vous me mordiez, et vous l'avez déjà fait la dernière fois »

« Oui, quand je t'embrasse en plein milieu d'une morsure je te procure ma propre énergie vitale pour accélérer ta récupération de sang, mais je ne le fais pas souvent vus que tu récupère vite. Mais la dernière fois quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais continuer de boire ton sang, j'ai étais obliger de te poser un léger baiser sur tes lèvres pour te donner un peu de mon énergie vitale avant que je ne te morde. Mais malgré ça, tu es toujours affaibli. Donc je n'ai pas le choix, approche toi maintenant »

« Oh, c'est cruel de dire que vous étiez obligé. Vous aurez pu le faire autre part que sur les lèvres si vous vouliez vraiment »

A cette remarque, Ciel se retrouva tout de suite agacé et lança un regard noir à Sébastian. Le majordome ignora son regard et commença à s'approché doucement. Quand il arriva enfin en face de lui, il se mit sur un genou en face du jeune compte, et sourit en le regardant.

« Arrête de dire des sottises. Tu sais très bien que les parties du corps les plus sensibles chez un démon sont ses lèvres et ses mains. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis contenté d'embrasser la partie la plus proche qui se trouver en face de moi. C'est tout, et je n'ai rien à ajouter »

« Franchement jeune maître, toujours aussi têtu »

« Sébastian, fais attention à la façon dont tu me parle et contente toi de me donner ta main »

« Oh, cette fois sa sera ma main ? Dommage… »

Ciel sentait sa colère monter de plus en plus par les remarques embarrassantes de son majordome et détourna la tête.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas si faible que ça en fin de compte, alors je n'ai plus besoin de te donner mon énergie vitale »

Sous la tête enfantine et boudeuse que fessait Ciel, Sébastian ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Le jeune compte s'en est aperçu et avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaqué avec la colère bien présente dans sa voix, une main apparut devant son visage.

« Vous m'avez dit de vous donner ma main, la voici »

_J'ouvris la bouche pour m'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais la ferma d'aussitôt en voyant le regard attentif et sérieux qu'il affichait. Je poussa un soupir, puis lui tenu la main et enleva le gant qui la recouvrait. C'était celle ou le pacte entre nous était tracé, j'approcha mes lèvres et commença à embrasser lentement sa main avec des baisers papillons. Je continuai comme cela pendant plusieurs secondes puis releva ma tête pour voir l'expression qu'il afficher. Son visage était tout à fait neutre, dénué presque de sentiments, mais ses yeux avait une lueur mystérieuse, je me demandai à quoi il pouvait bien penser ? Si j'étais en train de le mordre j'aurai pu le savoir mais là ce n'est pas encore pas le cas, alors je dois enlever le gout de son sang de ma tête._

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« Si c'est le cas, tu devras aller te reposer, je demanderai à Tanaka pour qu'il s'occupe du reste »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, et puis pourquoi n'essayerez-vous pas sur les lèvres comme la dernière fois ? Sa ferait peut-être plus d'effet »

« Même dans ton état, tu trouves encore le temps pour les farces. Je ne le ferais pas, à part en dernier recourt. Maintenant laisse-moi seul et va te reposer »

Ciel lâcha la main de Sébastian puis détourna sa tête pour diriger son regard vers la fenêtre en ignorant la présence de celui-ci. Quant à Sebastian, il était toujours assis sur un genou dans une position de prince demandant la main de sa princesse. Il avait sa main suspendu en l'air encore surpris par le détachement soudain du jeune compte. Il approcha sa main de son visage, puis lécha l'endroit ou Ciel avait déposé les baisers papillons, un sourire étira soudainement ses lèvres puis il se mit enfin debout. Alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter la pièce, il se mordit volontairement les lèvres de ses crocs, laissant un petit filet de sang descendre de sa bouche ce qui avertit tout de suite les narines du jeune compte.

« Cette odeur, tu n'as quand même pas fait exprès de.. » Commença Ciel, mais il fut interrompit dans sa phrase par Sebastian.

« Je me suis blessé les lèvres sans m'en rendre compte »

Il termina sa phrase avec un rictus satisfait, malgré que celle-ci étaient blessé sentait ses battement de coeur s'accélérer sous la forte odeur de sang qui maintenant remplissait la pièce. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive pour ensuite laisser échapper qu'un seul mot :

« Menteur »

« Vous voulez que je reste ? » Demanda sournoisement le brun.

« Qu..Bien sûr que non ! Tu es encore affaibli !» S'exclama Ciel, en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas lui ordonner de rester, pour lui boire de son sang.

« Je vois. Je vous laisse alors »

Mais c'était peine perdu, son corps bouger de lui-même.

Alors que le majordome commençait à s'éloigner, une main le retenu par le poignet. Il afficha un sourire victorieux qui ne manqua pas aux yeux du compte.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée. C'est juste que...comme tu la dis tout à l'heure, il faut que j'essaye cette fois sur les lèvres pour voir si sa marcherai mieux et puis….. Sa serait du gâchis de laisser ce sang échapper de tes lèvres sans l'enlever proprement »


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà, voilà ! mon chapitre 3 enfin sortie ^^ Je remercie tout ce qui me suivent et bien sûr merci pour vos review ! Grace à vous ce Two-shoot est devenues une fic à part entière ! Maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquillement, alors bonne lecture ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !_**

* * *

><p>« Comme vous voudrez » Il ne put se retenir de laisser apparaitre un sourire ce qui agaça bien vite notre jeune compte comprenant pleinement l'acte de faiblesse dont il venait de faire preuve. Et, avant qu'il ne put rétorquer le moindre mot il se retrouva soulever en l'air dans les bras de Sebastian puis déposer au bord du lit. Surpris par ce changement rapide de situation, il haussa un sourcil puis se mit à fixer son majordome attendant une explication pour son comportement. Celui-ci sembla comprendre le message et se mit à parler.<p>

« J'ai pensais que cette position serait plus approprier pour votre taille »

Il termina sa phrase en se mettant à genoux face au compte, et il put sans peine voir l'irritation qui commençait à gagner celui-ci. Après quelques seconde son expression se dissimula laissant place à un sourire amusait et hautain.

« Alors comme ça, cette position est plus confortable pour moi ? C'est ce qu'on va voir »

Affichant toujours le même sourire, il approcha doucement son visage de Sebastian et sans attendre s'empara des lèvres de Sebastian. Ce fut in baiser bref et rapide qui ne dura que quelques secondes. C'était peut-être son manque d'expérience qui l'empêcha de le faire durer plus, car oui, Ciel Phantomhive n'embrassait jamais personne. A part _**Sebastian**_. Bien que ce ne fut de la même manière qu'on ce moment, c'est-à-dire un baiser éphémère. Et même dans ce cas, il n'avait embrassé Sebastian que 4 fois seulement ce qui pouvait paraitre très limité étant donné que ça va bientôt faire 1 an que Sebastian était devenue son majordome mais aussi son garde-manger. Car oui, au début Sebastian n'était pour lui qu'un démon existant seulement pour le nourrir et étancher ses soifs mais aussi pour réaliser son vœu et le servir. Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le majordome avait pris de l'importance à ses yeux. Depuis la mort de ses parents, personne n'avait était aussi proche de lui, et il ne touchait jamais les autres, même pour se nourrir il utilisait les comprimé instantané pour ne pas avoir à plonger ses crocs dans le cou de personne même si la tentation était là. Bien sûr, d'un autre côté il ne laisser personne le touchait, à part pour Lizzy qui elle est une exception (la vérité est qu'il n'avait pas le choix). Il détestait vraiment les actions l'obligeant à utiliser ses émotions ou son corps pour se faire comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'il était surpris, il pensé user juste ses crocs pour combler sa soif et suivre les règles du contrat pour lequel il devait au moins mordre le démon une fois tous les 4 mois mais il n'aurait jamais pensait qu'il deviendrait aussi dépendant de son sang pour aller jusqu'à boire plus de 3 fois par mois. En plus de ça, il s'était surpris à caressait les joues ou les cheveux de Sebastian dans un geste qui se voulait doux et naturel, il avait même dut l'embrasser pour lui donner sa force vitale quelques fois. Il n'aura jamais pensé être capable d'aller jusque-là pour un simple majordome et surtout un démon. Sebastian ne laissait jamais paraitre ses sentiments à part quand une chose l'amusait ou l'intéresser. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce que son majordome était en train de penser, il était toujours aussi imperturbable et jamais son masque de majordome n'avait pris une faille. A part bien sûr au moment où il le mordait, car ses pensées se déferlait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il pouvait y lire du plaisir, de l'intérêt, du désir mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était doux et chaleureux en même temps lui procurant un bien être incroyable. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce sentiment. Et son majordome resterait toujours un mystère pour lui. Il descendit son visage vers la plaie se trouvant sur la lèvre inférieure de Sebastian puis se mit à suçoter la plaie jusqu'à que le peu de sang qui s'en échapper s'arrêta. Il put s'abreuver de quelques gouttes de sang encore fraiches par cette action. Quand il termina, il releva son visage pour pouvoir voir l'expression qu'affichait son majordome qui jusqu'à maintenant se laisser faire et n'opposer aucune protestation. Il tomba sur un regard écarlate, probablement éveiller par les quelques gouttes de sang bu par le jeune compte. Il voulait probablement être mordus vus l'intensité de son regard, il continua de le fixer et observer son expression puis après de nombreuses secondes à échanger des regards complice et désireux avec lui il décida de retourner son attention sur le filet de sang qui descendait jusqu'à son menton et qui attendait encore qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il s'approcha et le lécha, augmentant son envie de sang qui se fessait plus grande avec le temps qui passe. Il descendit ensuite sa tête pour se placer au creux qui se trouvait entre le cou et l'épaule de son majordome puis inspira l'odeur qui s'échappait de sa nuque et qui semblait attirer ses crocs. Il allait relever sa tête pris par trop de tentation quand une main l'arrêta caressant ses cheveux d'un geste doux puis mis plus de pression obligeant sa tête à retourner face au cou offert. Il ne protesta pas mais cligna des yeux pendant quelques temps surpris par le geste de Sebastian mais se reprit vite et approcha ses lèvres dangereusement laissant dépasser ses crocs qui semblait en manque. Il oublia toutes les contraintes et raisons qui le retenait jusque-là et alors qu'il allait le mordre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer des silhouettes agités et bruyantes. Ces mêmes personnes alors qu'ils s'apprêter à parler se figèrent sur place face au spectacle qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Quand ils se reprirent et sentirent deux regards noirs qui les fixer depuis un moment et qui semblait attendre une explication, ils dissimulèrent la teinte de rougeur qui se trouver sur leurs joues (à part pour may linn, qui elle fessait concurrence avec une tomate). Bard décida quand même à parler tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête visiblement gêner.

« Eh bien, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir inter- je veux dire déranger mais c'est comment dire… on a besoin d'aide »

Ciel qui jusque-là garder la même position, se leva du bord du lit mettant de la distance entre lui et Sebastian et s'avança pour mieux affronter ses serviteurs qui commençaient déjà à lui donner une migraine avec tous les problèmes qu'ils posés.

« Alors, de quel aide parlez-vous ? » Il leurs lança un regard froid qui leurs donna à tous les 3 la chair de poule. C'est Finny qui se décida cette fois à parler.

« J'ai essayé un nouveau produit pour le jardinage mais le résultat était différent de ce que j'attendais, le jardin à était complétement…ravagé…mais bon je suis sûre que Sebastian-san trouveras une solution..Téhéee ! »Bard lui donna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est quoi ce « téhéee » ? Tu sais bien que Sebastian-san va s'énerv- » Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il sentit un regard le transpercer.

« Alors ? Tu disais ? Je voudrai bien savoir ce que tu as fait toi aussi comme _**problème**_ » Sebastian termina sa phrase avec un sourire flippant.

« C'est…je voulais essayer mon nouveau lance flamme et la cuisine est devenue…. » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête une seconde fois, il ne termina pas sa phrase sachant déjà que Sebastian et le jeune compte connaissait déjà la suite. Ce fut enfin le tour de May linn qui était toujours aussi rouge, mais heureusement moins qu'avant sinon sa tête risquerait d'explosait avec toutes cette température réunis dans son visage.

« J-JJe suis dd-ddésolée, j-j'étais entraii-in d-de porter les a-aassiettes puis j-jje suis t-tombée » Elle termina sa phrase semblant à bout de souffle comme s'il elle avait dû utiliser un effort surhumain pour la prononcer. Sebastian qui était encore assis à genoux à côté du lit se leva puis se plaça à côté du jeune compte qui semblait las de cette discussion. Il soupira puis s'avança vers les serviteurs.

« J'ai compris. Retourner maintenant chaqu'un à votre travail, je serais là dans quelques instants. Et pendant ce temps veuillez avoir l'obligeance de ne causer aucun _**problème**_. Vous m'avez bien entendu, je n'ai dit aucun _**problème**_ ? » Il prononça sa phrase avec un sourire qui donna des sueurs froides aux 3 serviteurs. Ils hochèrent rapidement de la tête puis quittèrent la pièce aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés. Sebastian se retourna vers Ciel et s'avança de quelques pas vers lui.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour leurs comportements, je veillerai à ce que cette situation ne se reproduise plus. Je m'excuse aussi de devoir vous laissez alors vous deviez boire mon sang, mais dès que mon travail sera terminer je vi- » Il fut coupé par la voix de Ciel qui était froide et tranchante.

« Sebastian, je suis ravis qu'ils s'étaient montraient à cette instant, si ça n'avait pas était le cas je serais en ce moment même en train de boire ton sang. Ce qui aurait une grande erreur de ma part, car comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu es encore affaiblis et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me permettre de te mordre pour l'instant car cela aggraverai ton cas»

« Votre attention me comble mais je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça, vos paroles sont insultants car comme vous le savez déjà je suis un diable de majordome et pas un simple humain. C'est pour cela que je vous prie de ne pas me comparer aux humains qui eux sont des créatures faibles qui s'affaiblissent ou meurent par le simple fait d'être mordus une seule fois » Il sourit au jeune compte qui lui commençait déjà à être en colère.

« Sebastian. N'oublie pas que ta mission est de me protéger jusqu'à que mon souhait est exaucé alors si le manoir est attaquer et que tu ne peux même pas me défendre contre de simple humains, cela voudrait dire que tu brises les règles du contrat. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non »

« Si c'est le cas, alors à partir de maintenant je t'interdis de me laisser boire ton sang même si je perds le contrôle de mes pulsions, je veux que tu refuses. Sa sera le cas jusqu'à que tu aille mieux, et vus ton cas je pense 2 à 3 semaines. C'est bien compris ? »

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un ordre ? »

« Oui » sa voix était quelque peu hésitante.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ne me fais pas répéter. Je t'ai dit que c'est un ordre ! » Sur l'écoute de cette dernière phrase, Sebastian se mis à genoux, une main sur le cœur et ne prononça qu'une seule phrase.

« Yes, my lord »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le chapitre 4 est enfin sortie x) ! Je m'excuse de l'énorme retard mais j'étais en vacance et je n'avais pas d'ordi la-bas donc...le voilà maintenant ^^! Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent en laissant à chaque fois des review et aussi ceux qui on rajouter cette fic dans leurs favoris. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre par review ^^**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

_Cela fait déjà 3 jours depuis que j'ai donné l'ordre à Sebastian de ne plus me laisser boire de son sang, et je me sens déjà vidé. C'est vraiment étrange…je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je serai réduit à cette état. Moi, le compte Phantomhive, qui n'a jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne me suis retrouver à bout de force et assoiffé pour le sang de quelqu'un. Je sais que ma soif vient de la frustration et la peur qui refont surface à chaque fois que je fais les cauchemars de cette nuit maudite…Mais je ne peux rien y faire car ils me hantent et me suivent jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour me rappeler que je ne dois jamais oublier ce jour qui à changer ma vie, et que je dois à tout prix prendre ma vengeance. Mais, me suis-je détourner de mon but ? Est-ce que le sang de Sebastian est plus important que ma vengeance ? Non, et j'en suis parfaitement sûre … Pourtant, parfois je me sens las de cette vie… si je deviens aussi dépendant du sang de Sebastian plus que je ne le suis aujourd'hui alors cela ne fera qu'entraver le chemin que je voudrai emprunter dans le futur. Donc il me faut un changement, quelque chose qui me permettra de diminuer ma soif pour son sang. Bien sûr qui me permettra en même temps de respecter mon contrat avec lui, une morsure tous les 4 mois est obligatoire, mais arrive-je à m'y tenir...je ne sais pas. Je ne connais qu'une personne qui pourrai faire l'affaire et que bien sûr que j'accepterai de boire son sang, Lizzy. Lizzy étant ma cousine, elle aussi est un vampire. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera ma proposition, car qu'on elle a su que j'avais fait un contrat avec Sebatian en échange que je le morde, elle m'avait fait la tête pendant plusieurs semaines sous prétexte qu'elle se sentait blessait que je ne lui ai pas demandé son sang à elle. Mais elle m'avait vite reparlé quand je lui ai expliqué la raison de mon acte, qui était bien sûr inventé pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Sur cette idée, j'avais décidé d'appeler Tanaka pour le prévenir de demander à Lizzy de venir au manoir cette après-midi pour prendre le thé avec moi. Comme prévus, Lizzy était arrivé à l'avance pour l'heure du thé. Et comme à chaque fois, elle m'avait sauté dessus dès qu'elle m'avait vu et m'avait rendu encore plus fatigué avec ses câlins étouffant que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me détacha néanmoins d'elle, l'incitant à me suivre dans mes appartements. Elle rougit légèrement mais me suivi quand même les yeux brillant d'espoir pour ce qui aller suivre. _

Sebastian qui était en train d'observait la scène, ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil perplexe, il suivit quand même les deux jeunes enfants sans bruits. Arriver dans la chambre du jeune compte, Ciel et Lizzy s'installèrent sur la table qui se trouver à côté de la fenêtre et demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants avant que le jeune compte ne prenne la parole.

« Sebastian, fais nous du thé » Il parlait d'une voix indifférente comme à son habitude mais le majordome y décela une fine touche de regret, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

«A vos ordres, jeune maître. Mais que souhaitez-vous comme accompagnement ? »

« N'importe. Tant que sa se marie bien avec le thé »

Sebastian cette fois-ci ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise, son jeune maître qui se montrer aussi conciliant, alors là quelle chose clochait. Il se baissa quand même, la main sur le cœur, en signe de respect et quitta la salle. Quand son majordome quitta la salle, Ciel prit tout de suite la parole, coupant court à son hésitation.

« Lizzy »

Lizzy qui jusque-là regarder autour d'elle les joues légèrement rosies, reporta son attention sur Ciel et sourit. « Oui, Ciel ? »

Le jeune compte inspira doucement puis se décida à parler.

« Lizzy, acceptes tu de me laisser boire ton sang ? » Il avait prononcé ça de façon si lassée qu'on aurait cru que sa question n'était pas aussi importante. Mais la jeune fille le connaissant bien, n'on prit pas vraiment compte car elle se sentait en ce moment même la fille la plus heureuse de toute l'univers. Ses joues ne firent que rosirent d'autant plus quand elle dit.

« B-bien sûr que j'accepte Ciel, je l'ai toujours voulus. Mais, et…Sebastian ? Tu ne vas quand même pas briser ton contrat avec lui ? Car j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une lourde sentence à celui qui osait faire ça… »

Ciel garda son masque d'indifférence et dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rompre mon contrat avec lui. Je vais suivre les règles en le mordant une fois tous les 4 mois, mais toi Lizzy je te mordrais plusieurs fois par mois. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Alors là, si Lizzy avait participé à un concours de tomate, elle aurait à coups sûr gagné. Malgré que son visage fût en feu, elle répondit quand même.

« N-nnon, si sa peux apaiser ta soif alors j'accepte. Et puis j'ai toujours voulus faire quelque chose pour toi Ciel, c'est pour ça que je suis vraiment heureuse en ce moment » Elle lui offra un large sourire éblouissant qui fit rougir légèrement Ciel, il détourna la tête pour cacher son embrassement. Au même moment, Sebastian toqua puis entra, et enfin déposa le thé et pâtisseries qui l'accompagnaient sur la table. Il servit le thé à son jeune maître puis à la jeune Lady et sentis une atmosphère étrange entre ses deux-là, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il recula et attendit en silence qu'ils finissent leurs thés. Ciel avait repris son masque de glace et semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose pendant qu'il buvait son thé, tandis que Lizzy, elle, n'arrêter pas de sourire en lançant des petits coups à Ciel, elle semblait d'une humeur plus que joviale. Sebastian sentait, non, savait que quelque chose clochait. Il aller parler quand Ciel prit enfin la parole.

« Sebastian, tu peux disposer. Tu dois avoir du travail à faire »

Le majordome fut surpris de cette demande, mais pour une fois il ne voulait pas suivre les ordres de son jeune maître.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tous régler » Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa voix paraitre aussi froide.

Ciel déposa sa tasse puis se retourna et fit fasse à son diable de majordome, et prit un ton ferme pour se faire plus comprendre.

« Je vois, mais tu peux disposer quand même, Je voudrais être seul avec Lizzy »

Sebastian fut choquer par cette demande mais il ne le montra pas, il fit encore une fois de plus son signe de respect en mettant sa main sur le cœur et en se penchant légèrement puis quitta la chambre après un « Yes, my lord ». Ciel regarda la porta quelque instants, ressentant de la déception sous le manque d'émotions qu'avait affiché Sebastian face à sa demande. Il détacha son regard néanmoins en ressentant le regard de sa cousine sur lui, puis se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la regarda, puis descendit son attention sur sa nuque, entendant déjà les battements de son pulse et le bruit du sang qui coulait dans se veines. Il se rapprocha de son cou, et à seulement quelques centimètres il demanda « Je peux ? ». Il reçut comme réponse un signe de tête, la jeune Lady trop embarrasser pour parler. Il lécha d'abord la place de la morsure pour éviter de lui faire mal, puis plongea ses crocs dans son cou. La fille en eu un frison mais lui ne ressentez rien, enfin si un peu, son sang était sucré et doux et était agréable à boire mais il n'avait rien avoir avec le sang de Sebastian. Il ne lui procurait pas cette soif qui lui donnait envie de toujours en avoir plus, ou ce plaisir en le buvant comme s'il gouter à la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Non, son sang à elle était bon, et c'était tout. Ni plus, ni moins. Après plusieurs gorger, il se retira, décident d'aller doucement pour une première fois. Il se recula et observa la réaction de sa cousine, elle semblait à bout de souffle car c'était sa première fois à être mordus, et lui le savait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« …oui » Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue, voulant la réconforter car ce qu'elle fessait pour lui était tout sauf une petite chose. Elle l'aidait, et sans demander rien en retour. Ce geste fit sourire la jeune fille, il aller sourire à son tour quand il sentit des yeux, et pas n'importe lesquelles, lui transperçait le dos. Il se retourna sans enlever sa main, apercevant son majordome au pas de la porte. Il fut surpris de sa vue mais le camoufla bien en le voyant s'avancer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sebastian reporta son attention sur la main qui se retrouver sur la joue de la jeune fille et ne put empêcher son regard de montrer son irritation, il répondit quand même à la question du jeune compte.

« Lord Frédéric viens de téléphoner et demande à vous voir demain, quelle réponse dois-je lui rendre ? » Sebastian garder toujours son regard sur la main de Ciel, Ciel s'en aperçut et retira sa main puis soupira.

« Dis-lui plutôt dans une semaine, je n'ai envie de voir personne en ce moment »

Sebastian sembla se détendre en voyant la main quitter le visage de la jeune fille puis dit : « Compris. Sa me rappelle, votre servante vous attend Lady Elizabeth, elle dit que votre père est revenu et qu'il tient absolument à vous voir » Sur ces mots il quitta la salle.

Quelques temps après, Lizzy était rentré chez elle, laissant Ciel se dirigeant vers son bureau pour ensuite s'affaler sur son fauteuil. Il soupira encore une fois, semblant vraiment fatiguer de cette journée. Sebastian de son côté venait de terminer les préparations du diner et se diriger vers le bureau du jeune compte, il était dans une mauvaise humeur terrible et l'aura noir qui l'entourer n'améliorer pas les choses. Il s'arrêta soudainement se mettant la main sur le visage puis afficha un sourire sadique pour ensuite dire : « Alors comme ça, vous avez bu le sang de Lady Elizabeth….hein jeune maître ? » Il releva les mèches devant ses yeux, affichant un regard écarlate.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je suis enfin de retour ! Oui, je suis heureuse ! J'espère que vous l'êtes aussi x) Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais comme j'écris une autre fic (sur Naruto) je me suis retrouver en retard sur celle-ci...donc gomensai ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ce qui m'on laisser des reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédent, sur ce je vous laisse lire ^^**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Sebastian entra en silence dans le bureau du jeune compte sans même prendre la peine de toquer, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Il le trouva endormis sur son fauteuil, et face à la mine enfantine qu'afficher l'enfant il ne put empêcher son expression de s'adoucir, et l'aura noir qui l'entourait commença à diminuer peu à peu. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Car quand il s'apprêta à faire un pas dans la direction du jeune compte, il remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt une odeur qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement. _Cette odeur_…pensa le ténébreux.

« Insupportable » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, sa voix montrant son mécontentement.

Et même s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé très fort, Ciel commença déjà à se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et la première chose qu'il réussit à percevoir était le visage familier de son majordome se tenant devant la porte de son bureau.

« Sebastian ? » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé et légèrement douce.

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas, semblant mener un combat intérieur pour contrôler son irritation. Et face au silence de son majordome, le compte continua de parler :

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Un autre blanc lui répondit. Cette fois-ci quand il reprit la parole, c'était d'une voix agacé montrant qu'il n'aimait pas être ignoré : « Que veux-tu ? »

« Vous » Répondit Sebastian en affrontant le regard de son jeune maître.

« …Quoi ? » Demanda Ciel, troublé par la réponse du majordome, et surtout de sa voix qui était teinté de colère mais aussi de désir non dissimuler.

« Vous avez bien entendus. Mais on dirait que vous ne le comprenez pas vus votre petit manège d'aujourd'hui »

Ciel tiqua face au manque de respect de son majordome quand il avait prononcé « petit manège » mais ne s'énerva pas.

_Mais de quoi diable est-il en train de parler.. ?_

« De quoi parles-tu ? » l'interrogea celui-ci.

« Avant de vous répondre, veuillez tout d'abord boire mon sang » répliqua le ténébreux d'une expression neutre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà donné l'ordre de ne plus me laisser boire de ton sang » dit calmement Ciel, ne comprenant pas le comportement étrange de son majordome.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais son odeur vous entoure. Et ça m'est insupportable »

«Son odeur…? Je ne comprends pas. Fais-toi plus précis » ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des fois vous pouvez vraiment être lent à comprendre, pas vrai jeune maitre ? » Celui-ci nu pas le temps de répondre car Sebastian poursuivit : « Mais bon je vais me faire plus précis comme vous l'avez demandé : Vous avez bu le sang de lady Elizabeth, je me trompe ? » dit-il en accentuant dans sa dernière phrase chaque mots comme si le compte avait commis un grave crime. Ciel se trouva surprit par cette question, ou plutôt cette accusation et détourna la tête tout en disant d'une voix froide :

« Ça ne te regarde pas »

Alors là…la patience de Sebastian chuta considérablement pour être remplacé d'une colére qui avait atteint les cent pour cent. Il avança dans la direction du compte en essayant d'oublier l'odeur désagréable qui blesser ses narines. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas son rapprochement soudain. Mais avant qu'il ne put prononcer un mot, il se retrouva repousser contre le mur d'une prise ferme sur son épaule.

« Qu-Mais qu'est-ce que tu te crois en train de faire ?! » l'interrogea-t-il, embarrasser par la proximité de Sebastian.

Car oui le ténébreux était dans une distance dangereusement proche de lui. Il sentait son souffle lui chatouillait le visage, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était maintenant en train de l'entourer comme un cocon. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était la main sur son épaule, car il sentait à travers elle le sang qui circuler dans celle-ci, palpitant à son contact. Comme si le sang de Sebastian ne demandait qu'à être bu par lui. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, et attendit la réponse à sa question. Sebastian décida à ce moment-là de parler.

« Ça ne me regarde pas ? Comprenait vous au moins la signification de ce que vous me dites ? Je suis votre diable de majordome, et vous, vous êtes **mon** jeune maitre. Vos crocs ne doivent être réservés qu'à moi, personne d'autre. Pas même lady Elizabeth. C'est pour cela que vous devez boire mon sang tout de suite. L'odeur de son sang sur vous me donne la nausée » dit-il le regard écarlate, et une expression de dégout se formant sur son visage en prononçant la dernière phrase.

_Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi face au fait que j'ai bu le sang de lIzzy ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit…. ?_

« Ne parles pas comme si je t'appartenais Sebastian. Connais ta place. Et puis pourquoi es-tu aussi agacé ? Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ? » Affirma le jeune compte accompagner d'un rictus.

« Et si je l'étais ? » répondit le ténébreux d'un regard encore plus brulant d'intensité. « Sachez que je déteste partager, comme tout autres démons. _Mais moi, encore plus _rajouta-t-il mentalement. Et si j'ai fait un contrat avec vous, c'est bien pour que vous buviez mon sang **à moi seulement**. **Votre démon **»

Ciel resta bouche bée par les paroles de celui-ci, et par ce fait ne remarqua pas vraiment ce que l'autre était en train de faire. Et quand il revenu à lui, il était trop tard.

« Tu as encore recommencé… » Dit-il tant bien que mal, l'odeur du sang troublant déjà ses sens.

Sebastian avait croqué son poignet, provoquant un large filet de sang de couler de celui-ci.

« Je vais bien maintenant. Vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi, non ? »

Oui, il l'avait remarqué. Sebastian n'était plus pale, et paraissait s'être très bien remis. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'il refusait de boire son sang…mais il ne voulait pas lui dire.

_J'approchai mon visage prés de sa blessure, humant la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégager. Sa main qui était ordinairement si blanche était maintenant recouverte d'un liquide vermeil, qui rendait ce contraste encore plus attirant que je ne l'aurai pensé. J'approchai mon visage encore un peu plus, et quand la distance qui séparer mes crocs de sa main n'était plus que de quelques millimètres des paroles et un visage me revenues en mémoire : __**«…Et puis j'ai toujours voulus faire quelque chose pour toi Ciel, c'est pour ça que je suis vraiment heureuse en ce moment » **_

Ces paroles….et son sourire lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Oui, il avait eu ce même sentiment qu'il pensé avoir oublié…ce sentiment si lointain mais agréable à la fois…ce sentiment qu'il ressentait quand ses parents lui disait qu'il aimait. Par les paroles de Lizzy, il sentit que quelqu'un tenait à lui. Que ce soit d'un amour pour un amant ou au contraire familial, il c'était quand même sentit heureux. Ces pensées lui remirent les idées en place et lui permis d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait, et surtout sur ce qu'il aller faire. Il avait bien prit une décision de ne pas boire le sang de Sebastian alors pourquoi aller-t-il abandonner aussi vite ? Etait-il autant un lâche ? Lui, le compte phantomhive ? Non…Non, il ne l'était pas. Et il ne le deviendra pas. En plus, s'il buvait le sang de Sebastian maintenant c'est comme si le sang de Lizzy qu'il avait bu et qui circulait encore dans ses veines n'aura servi à rien. Assurément, cela revenait au même que de le gâché, lui et les sentiments de sa cousine. Et de ce fait il l'aura trahit, elle qui lui avait fait confiance en lui donnant le privilège d'être le premier à la mordre. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il perdra à tout jamais sa confiance. Et tout cela, pourquoi ? Pour assouvir sa soif par le sang qu'il désirait le plus au monde, celui de son diable de majordome. Non, il ne fera jamais ça. Lui-même ne supportait pas l'idée que quelque lui mente ou encore pire le trahisse, alors il aller faire subir ça à sa cousine ? Non, il n'en était pas question. Il s'éloigna rapidement du poignet si tentant de son majordome, ne laissant même pas le temps à celui-ci d'agir, étant sortie brusquement de sa contemplation et de son attente que le jeune comte boive son sang. Il dénoua d'un geste agile le ruban autour de son cou, et commença à bander le poignet de Sebastian après avoir repousser la main qui lui tenait fermement l'épaule. Sebastian le laissa faire en silence avant de dire, les yeux sombres et la voix basse :

« Bo-chan….son sang était si bon que ça pour que vous ne vouliez plus boire le mien ? »

Ciel avait terminé de bander la main de son majordome et releva le regard vers lui, étudiant son expression. Rêver-t-il ou Sebastian semblait blesser par son refus..? En même temps, c'est compréhensible vus que c'est la première fois depuis qu'ils ont fait leurs contrat que Ciel refuse de boire son sang même si Sebastian se blesser intentionnellement pour que le jeune compte le morde. Il se sentait mal pour lui…mais il n'aller pas revenir à sa décision.

« Oui » répondit-il tout simplement, même si c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensé.

« Je vois…. » Se contenta de dire le majordome, son expression s'assombrissent encore plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, qui leur parurent pour eux des heures, à se regardé en silence, avant que Sébastian ne rompe le contact visuelle pour parler :

« Je dois vous laisser. Si je les laisse trop longtemps seul dans la cuisine, ils risquent de tout casser »

Et sur ces paroles, il commença à se diriger vers la porte, n'attendant même pas une réponse de son maitre. Ciel n'aima pas que son majordome reparte aussi vite, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas finis de parler….

« _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire plus que ça ? Tu viens juste de lui faire comprendre que tu préférer le sang de ta cousine à son sang, alors que c'est lui ton démon et que tu dois normalement le mordre en échange de ses services ? »**_ Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, sûrement son vampire intérieur.

« _Oui, mais je le mordrais une fois tous les quatre mois, c'est suffisant non ? » Répondit mentalement Ciel, pas le moins surpris de cette voix_ dans sa tête, la connaissant que trop bien pour avoir fait plusieurs débat avec elle comme en ce moment.

**« **_**Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi et pour lui. Tu sais que je raffole de son sang, et que ce n'est pas le sang de cette gamine qui atténuera ma soif »**_Cracha celle-ci, apparemment mécontente par les dires de Ciel.

_« Tu te plains du sang de Lizzy maintenant ? C'est soit ça ou rien. Tu sais très bien que je ne changerai pas d'avis, vus que tu es moi » répliqua-il d'une voix froide, n'aimant pas le ton qu'avait pris la voix en lui parlant._

_**« Oh...mais je sais ça que trop bien. Et tu sais que ma soif pour Sebastian est aussi la tienne. Tout ce que tu ressens je le ressens, et le contraire va de même. Mais pourquoi cette fois-ci m'as-tu étouffé ? »**_

_« … »_

_**« Je veux une réponse » **_

_« Tu le sais sans que je n'ai besoin de te le dire»_

_**« …C'est ridicule »**_

_« Tu parles de mon comportement ou bien de sa cause ? »_

_**« Les deux »**_

_« Tu as peut être raison… »_

_**« …Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiendras pas en le mordant seulement une fois tous les quatre mois. Et tu ne pourras pas toujours m'ignorer. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu es en train de faire…Surtout s'il se décide à révoquer le contrat… »**_

Et avec ça, la voix disparut. Revenue à lui-même, Ciel se rendit compte se Sebastian n'avait toujours pas franchit la porte. Le temps s'était-il arrêter pendant la discussion entre lui et son vampire intérieur ? Il ne savait pas mais n'y cogita pas longtemps et se décida à parler quand il vit son majordome mettre la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

« Sebastian »

« Oui, jeune maitre ? » l'interrogea celui-ci en se retournant.

« Je…respecterai notre contrat. Je te mordrai une fois tous les quatre mois » affirma celui-ci en le fixant, attendant une réponse même s'il n'avait pas posé de question.

« Je sais, jeune maitre » répliqua celui-ci d'un sourire fade, comme si la discussion ne l'intéressait en aucun cas. « Sur ce, je vous laisse »

Sebastian se dirigea vers sa chambre, trop irrité pour aller voir les servants comme il l'avait dit au jeune compte. Quand il fut à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il décida de s'assoir sur son lit. Après à peine quelques secondes passées dans sa chambre que la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait dans celle-ci craqua avant de se briser dans un bruit sourd par la tension qui y régner. Il s'avança vers les morceaux éparpillé au sol et se pencha pour les ramasser, un de ses doigt fus coupé dans cette action, il le leva au niveau de son visage puis lécha la goutte de sang qui s'y échappa et dit : « Ainsi, vous osez assurer que le sang de lady Elizabeth avait était meilleur que le mien ? Vos yeux ont trompés vos paroles Bo-chan » Ses yeux étaient devenus une fois de plus écarlate.

Ciel regarda la porte derrière laquelle son majordome avait disparu avant de se mettre une main devant le visage, cachant par ce geste son expression.

« C'est moi qui est pris cette décision, alors pourquoi je le regrette...? » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Une petite voix dans sa tête prit la parole, et il ne l'entendit même pas tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées : _**«Le regret mène au désespoir, et le désespoir mène à la folie…Alors que feras tu mon cher Ciel ? Choisiras-tu de m'écouter ou de sombrer dans la folie de ta propre soif et désir ? »**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ? Vous pensiez que Ciel succombera à notre beau ténébreux pas vrai ? Eh bien non x) ! Je sais je suis sadique donc il faudra attendre encore un peu avant que notre mignon couple ne redevienne comme avant... ou encore mieux qui sait (sourire en coin)...Ceci dit en passant ! Vos avis me sont important alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Et pour vous motiver encore plus je prête mon Sebastian masochiste qui aime se faire mordre tant que vous êtes un vampire à ceux qui me laisse des reviews ^^! Alors ? marché conclus...? PS : Ceci est entre moi et vous, ne le dites à personnes...surtout pas à un dénommé petit Bo-chan !<strong>_


End file.
